Wow
by Excessively Complex
Summary: Songfic. Marilyn Manson's WOW. VoldemortxBellatrix. Love and relationships are full of surprises, especially where most unexpected.


**'WOW,' by Marilyn Manson. **

**Plot bunnies... I don't know _where_ this came from... Please come to me more often though!**

**x**-**x**

"_Du kuesst mich und beruehrst mich und es fuehlt sich so gut an"_

Lord Voldemort glanced down at the follower knelt at his feet. The young woman sensed his gaze, and looked up, meeting his eyes. They were alone, after the meeting, and Bellatrix had pleased her Master.

_I had a dream  
This one I feel the need to mention_

The Dark Lord reached down, petting her tenderly for a moment, watching as Bellatrix closed her eyes in enjoyment. His blue eyes glittered as he touched her shoulder, beckoning to her to stand. As she did so, he pressed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face so that he could bend forwards and kiss her for the first time.

For the longest time he had lusted after her. At just twenty-two years old, Bellatrix was by far his best warrior, and her devotion was second to none. She always gazed at him, adoration clear in her eyes every time. He knew that she would give herself fully to him, her eyes never lied to him.

For the first months, he never hurt her when she failed him. His disappointment in itself was too much for her to bear, and so further punishment was not necessary.

_I was happy for a while_

He didn't want to completely break her spirit. He would lie to her, tell her it didn't matter when it did. He wanted to continue to bed her, he didn't want to risk resentment and loose his best Death Eater to madness or have to kill her.

_and I stopped being scared  
and ashamed to say what's on my mind_

Lord Voldemort didn't like to be questioned by anyone, especially Bellatrix. She'd grown arrogant, self assured and thought herself almost as powerful as her lover. Lord Voldemort did not like that, yet he knew the only person he could blame was himself. Every time he gave her what she wanted, she grew worse.

One night, as they sat together in discussion, Bellatrix turned to him and told him she thought his plan would fail if carried out in the way he suggested. Immediately, the Dark Lord turned on her with his wand, hurling every curse he could think of at her until his anger was sated.

That night, she wasn't invited to his bed.

Her nightly visits resumed soon enough, and neither of them mentioned what happened again.

Lord Voldemort sought pleasure and Bellatrix wanted him. He didn't punish her for a time, hoping she had learnt and that the scene would not be repeated.

_but you though I changed after a while_

But Bellatrix did not learn her lesson and Lord Voldemort punished her again. This time, she pushed him even further.

He was astounded as she laid on the floor, staring up at him as he looked down on her and told him;

'Do this again and I'll leave"

_And said "you better treat me different or else"_

Lord Voldemort merely laughed at her, after he had recovered from the initial shock.

'And where would you go?' he asked her mockingly

_"Or Else" seems like a stupid fucking thing to say to someone like me  
Someone like me..._

'Crucio.'_  
_

_Wow..._

As he threw the final curse at her, rendering her unconscious, he could not believe what she had just said.

_Wow..._

Bellatrix knew who he was, what he was capable of, why did she think he would treat her so much different from the rest?

_Wow..._

He was the most feared wizard in the world, why would she be any different?

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow_

She invited herself to his bed that night. He wanted pleasure after a long day and didn't mind as much as he should have.

Bellatrix seemed surprised that he stared directly into her eyes as he climaxed. She seemed to expect him to be feeling remorseful after hurting her again.

__

Don't be surprised I can look in the eye  
It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside

He refused to show remorse at anything else, why should he care about her?

_Don't be surprised I can look in the eye  
It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside_

Why should he listen to her when she still allowed him to take advantage of her?

_I'm worse, than what you think you'd catch from me_

Bellatrix turned and looked at him. 'I love you,' she whispered. She was different now, half crazed from Azkaban and not as young as she used to be. Lord Voldemort didn't look any better now either, his snake like features were not anywhere near as handsome as he had been before he disappeared for all of those years.

It didn't matter. They remained the same people, Lord Voldemort as cold and cruel as before, and Bellatrix as devoted and passionate.

His cruelty was catching, the Death Eaters began causing mayhem in the wizarding world.

_"Complicated"s understated_

'Do you love me?'

_Did you stop and take a look in who you fell in love with?  
At who you fell in love with_

__Lord Voldemort laughed in her face. 'Love you?' he asked mockingly.

_It doesn't matter how many times I say it  
It never gets old_

'Love is a weakness, Bellatrix.'

_That's what I have to say_

'Love is not a weakness!' Bellatrix replied passionately.

_Wow...  
_

Lord Voldemort stared at her in disbelief. Her outbursts never failed to surprise him.

_Wow...  
_

Bellatrix gazed back at him, and she almost looked hopeful for a moment.

_Wow..._

Why did she think he could love her? He didn't love anyone._  
_

_wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow _

For the first time, Lord Voldemort wanted to kill her. He knew that if he did, he would loose one of his greatest assets. Instead, he settled with the cruciatus curse. She screamed so loud her throat bled. Voldemort was almost satisfied for a moment until-

_Don't be surprised I can look in the eye  
It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside_

'Fuck me, Master!' Bellatrix said loudly, through her agony.

'So desperate!' Lord Voldemort hissed at her. 'Such a whore...' But he laid down on top of her anyway, stripping her of robes and pinning her arms and legs down.

_Don't be surprised I can look in the eye  
It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside_

'I'm going,' Bellatrix cried through her laboured breath as Voldemort pounded her roughly into the cold floor.

_It doesn't matter if you're going to come, _

'-Going to come?' Lord Voldemort added mockingly, pulling her hair back, forcing her head up and exposing her long neck. His fingers clenched around it as he felt her orgasm, he could feel warm blood pulsing through her veins.

_or just going._

'It does not matter to me what you do,' Voldemort told her. 'You are my servant and nothing more.'

_I never wanted you to come here anyway _

'You take such liberties, my dear. You should not invite yourself to my rooms, it is most rude,' he said, thrusting roughly into her, holding her down by her neck, his long fingernails digging in leaving dark red welts.

_There's a word like you_

'You will do as I command,' Voldemort whispered into her ear as he climaxed deep within her.

_Because it can be a noun, a verb, an exclamation or the thing I say_

'I hate you!' Bellatrix shouted, pulling away from him and struggling to her feet. Voldemort rose gracefully, his expression changing.

_When something is unbelievable, when I'm not able to believe how unbelievably unbelievable_

Voldemort couldn't say she had ever shocked him so much. That was the last thing he expected her to say.

_That you believe you could not be, 'lievable'_

Bellatrix turned on her heel and ran to the door, but with a quick flick of his fingers, Lord Voldemort locked it.

_That's why I have to say..._

'Wrong move, Bellatrix,' he hissed dangerously.

_Wow..._

Bellatrix slowly rotated to look at him. Her eyes widened as she saw his wand was pointing directly at her chest.

_Wow..._

'You have pushed me too far this time, Bellatrix,' Lord Voldemort told her slowly.

'I think I would rather die than love you and not feel it back,' Bellatrix told him.

_Wow..._

Lord Voldemort's eyes widened. He had never heard such a thing. As he stared at her, his wand arm steady, he contemplated how it must feel to let love take over your life so completely.

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow_

Love **was** a weakness. Here was the proof.

_Don't be surprised I can look in the eye  
It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside_

'You are so foolish,' Voldemort told her softly. 'I do not love you. I have used you.'

_Don't be surprised I can look in the eye  
It's hard to take you serious when you take me inside_

Bellatrix dropped to her knees, defeated. She didn't see how his wand did not follow her down instantly. Lord Voldemort was still thinking hard. This decision could be a futile one.

But then, he was winning the war, perhaps he no longer needed Bellatrix? She was a lot slower than she had been before. Her magic was no where near as strong as it had been before she went into prison.

He did not understand what it was to love. He had never felt that strange burning Bellatrix described it as, that need to never leave the person's side, the need to please them.

He didn't want to, either.

_It doesn't matter how many times I say it, _

'Love is a weakness, and your greatest downfall,' Lord Voldemort told her, his wand now trained firmly to her chest.

_It never gets old_

'Avada Kedavra.' Lord Voldemort watched as then light from his wand made the room glow green for a moment, before the spell hit his most loyal follower, his lover, square in the chest.

Bellatrix fell backwards, the spark dying in her eyes for the first time since he had met her, decades ago.

As Lord Voldemort stood over her dead body, a strange feeling lit him up inside. He clutched his chest, a sharp pain sweeping over his heart, just for a moment, before there was a constant burn, that was worse when he looked at the woman he had just killed?

Had he really just killed Bellatrix, his Bellatrix, the only person on the planet that would actually have done anything for him?

_That's why I have to say_

This was love.

Lord Voldemort had loved Bellatrix all along, and he never knew until it was too late.

_Wow._


End file.
